helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Ai no Dai 6 Kan |Japanese = 女子かしまし物語 |released = July 22, 2004 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V, digital download |length = 15:54 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ 22nd Single (2004) |Next = Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago 24th Single (2004) }} Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (女子かしまし物語; The Story of Noisy Girls) is Morning Musume's 23rd single. It was released on July 22, 2004. The single was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming with Hello! Project Photo Cards No. 0002 to 0005 and the regular coming with Hello! Project Photo Card No. 0007. The single reached #3 on the Oricon charts and sold a total of 91,789 copies. The song appears on the album Ai no Dai 6 Kan as track #6 and on the album Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ as track #6 on Disc 2. This is the last Morning Musume single to feature fourth generation members Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai. Tracklist CD #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari #Ganbare Nippon Soccer Fight! (がんばれ 日本サッカー ファイト!; Good Luck, Japan Soccer, Fight!) #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (Instrumental) Single V #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (Panic Train Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Limited Edition Trading Cards 89361_Momusu_132_517lo.jpg|Yoshizawa Hitomi & Takahashi Ai 89381_Momusu_135_517lo.jpg|Fujimoto Miki & Michishige Sayumi 89354_Momusu_131_449lo.jpg|Ogawa Makoto & Yaguchi Mari 89395_Momusu_137_441lo.jpg|Iida Kaori & Tsuji Nozomi 89368_Momusu_133_591lo.jpg|Kago Ai & Kamei Eri 89375_Momusu_134_321lo.jpg|Tanaka Reina & Konno Asami 89388_Momusu_136_499lo.jpg|Ishikawa Rika & Niigaki Risa Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori *2nd gen: Yaguchi Mari *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi (Last single), Kago Ai (Last single) *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina Single Information ;Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Lyrics, Composition, and Chorus: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, Guitar, and Bass: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Trumpet: Kobayashi Futoshi *Trombone: Kawai Wakaba *Music Video: Takeishi Wataru *Dance Choreography: RYONRYON ;Ganbare Nippon Soccer Fight! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Konishi Takao *Sax and Flute: Takegami Yoshinari *Trumpet: Suzuki Masanori *Percussion: Genta *Chorus: Furuya "chibi" Keiko, Tsunku TV Performances *2004.07.18 Hello! Morning *2004.07.23 Music Station *2004.07.23 Pop Jam *2004.07.29 AX Music TV *2004.07.29 Utaban *2004.07.31 CDTV *2004.08.04 Sokuhou! Uta no Daijiten *2004.12.24 Music Station SUPER LIVE 2004 (as part of a medley) *2012.08.02 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2012 Concert Performances ;Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ Oricon Chart Positions *'Total Reported Sales:' 91,789 Trivia *4th generation member Tsuji Nozomi commented on the single in a YouTube video for Morning Musume's 15 anniversary.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aY3XaU7EDI *As of February 2016, the official music video is one of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *In the original version, the members sang about the habits of the member, but in later concert performances with different line-ups, the members sang about themselves. It has multiple recorded versions: Ai no Dai 6 Kan, Rainbow 7, Dorimusu ①, and ⑮ Thank you, too, as well as the various concert performances. *During Iida Kaori's part, the members talked about how all older (former) members got married, and how she does a great job as the leader. Iida then shouted "But only until next year!". This hinted her graduation from the group in 2005. *This was the group's last single to receive a Gold Certification until the release of "One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show" in 2012. *This is Morning Musume's first graduation single for more than one member. Additional Videos File:Morning Musume - Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (MV) (Panic Train Ver.)|Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (Panic Train Ver.) File:『女子かしまし物語』解説！（辻希美）|Tsuji Nozomi comment (2012) External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari, Ganbare Nippon Soccer Fight! it:Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2004 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:14 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2004 DVDs Category:2004 Single Vs Category:Gold Certification Category:Music Videos with Over 1,000,000 Views Category:Music Videos with Over 2,000,000 Views Category:Music Videos with Over 3,000,000 Views